This is a study of late outcomes and complications of HIV infection in children,as well as the complications which may develop late of medical regimens used to treat these children The second goal will be to evaluate the late effects of treatment given during pregnancy or in early infancy to HIV at-risk infants who later prove to be uninfected.The concept for this protocol comes from the Childhood Cancer Study Group,which studies the long - term effects on growth and development, on selected organ systems, and the risk of developing secondary cancers in children who have had successful therapy for initial malignancies.